icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/iStill Care (Seddie Fanfic) Chapter 4
Hey guys. I know, its been a very long time since I've worked on this story. But trust me, if you thought it was getting good in Chapter 3, you'll LOVE this chapter even more. Okay, here we go. Oh and don't forget to comment below. :D Sam's P.O.V- I should've known. I knew something was up with this chick. Same red hair, the snobby attitude, fakeness. But what about her being evil? She hasn't done any sneaky chiz to me yet... or did she? Sam: CARLY!!! COME DOWN HERE!!! Carly: *runs down the stairs* What? What is it? Sam: You know that Christina girl that Freddie's dating? Carly: Yeah, why? Did she die?!! WHAT HAPPEND?! Sam: NO!! *sighs* Did you ever notice anything about her? You know, does she look kinda familiar to you? Carly: Hmmm... no not really. I mean, she does kinda look like Missy's younger sister. Her name's Chrissy. Sam: Mhmm... Chrissy Robinson? Carly: Yeah, how'd you know? Wait a minute. It's her!! Sam: BINGO!! Now you get it? Carly: Oh my God!! I can't believe this. Does Freddie know? Sam: I don't know. But he probably won't care. He's under her restraint. Carly: Well we gotta tell him. *grabs out her Pear phone* Sam: No, don't! She's just gonna convince him that we're lying. Carly: Who's he gonna believe? Her or you? Sam: I don't know, ask him. Carly: Sam, you know that he'll believe you. He loves---- Sam: Her? Yeah I know. Carly: Sam! Listen to me, you--- Sam: I gotta go. If Freddie comes back, just tell him I went to my mom's doctors appointment. *leaves* At Pini's restaraunt.......... Freddie: So, what do you wanna order? Christina: I don't know yet. Everything looks really good. Freddie: Well uh... the pasta's really great. Christina: Oooh, like lasagna? Freddie: You want that? Christina: Yeah, why? Is is it bad? Freddie: No, no. It's just that... you know what? Nevermind. Christina: Tell me. Freddie: Okay. You know Sam, right? Christina: Of course. Freddie: Well, when we went on a date, we went here. And, her and I really like Pini's lasagna. So we both ordered it, and... yeah. Christina: Awww, that's sweet. Look, I know it's a little awkward, but you and Sam are over. Let's just focus on us. *grabs his hand* Freddie: Yeah, you're right. Christina: Good. And besides, she's probably proud of you right now. Freddie: Why? Christina: Because you moved on. You're with me now. Freddie: Yeah I guess. You know, you kinda look like someone I know. Christina: *chuckles nervously* Who? Freddie: I don't know, maybe its just a coincidence. Spencer: Hey is Gibby still here? Carly: Yeah, he's in the kitchen. Spencer: GIBBY!!! Gibby: What? I'm eating pudding. Spencer: I don't care. I need help finding my $500 bill. I think I lost it. Gibby: So irresponsible. Spencer: Hey! I was taking a warm bath, dried off, came back to my room, and BAM!! It was gone. Gibby: Where did you put it? Spencer: In my butt pocket. Gibby: *snickers* butt. Spencer: JUST HELP ME FIND IT!!! At Freddie's apartment....... Freddie: MOM! I'M HOME!! Ms. Benson: Make sure you take your shoes off. Freddie: Kay. Uh, I have company. Ms. Benson: Oh really? Who would that be? Christina: Hi Ms. Benson, I'm Christina. Ms. Benson: Oh, it's a girl. Freddie: Mom.....? Christina: It's fine Freddie. So Ms. Benson, I've heard a lot about you. You're much prettier than I imagined. Have you modeled before? Ms. Benson: Why, thank you. And, I did do a little modeling back in my day. Christina: Wow, I'm surprised you're not doing it anymore. How do you keep that gorgeous figure? Ms. Benson: Freddie, your lady-friend is very charming. Freddie: What? You never said that about my other girlfriends. Ms. Benson: She's different. Freddie: Sure. I'll be right back. I gotta go see what Carly's up to. Ms.Benson: Kay, see ya. Christina: Come back soon. *blows a kiss* Freddie: Uh huh. *walks out* Freddie: Carly!! Carly: *walks downstairs* Yeah, what's up? Freddie: Where's Sam? Carly: She uh, she went to her mom's appointment. Freddie: Oh.. well, anyway my mom is acting really weird. Carly: Yeah, how is that news? Freddie: Christina's kissing up to her, and she's taking it. Carly: So? Freddie: So, it's really annoying. Sam never had to kiss up to my mom. Neither did you, or Sabrina, Valerie... no one. Especially Sam though. Carly: Well, Christina could be up to something. You never know. Freddie: What do you mean? Carly: I mean, she's related to the devil. Freddie: Wait what? Sam: *walks in the apartment* So, I just got this blueberry fatshake, its so amazing..... oh, hey Freddie. Freddie: Hey, so how was your mom's appointment? Sam: Oh... yeah it was okay. Carly: Sam.... don't you have something to share with Freddie? Sam: No not really, do you? Carly: SAM!! Tell him. Sam: Fine, *sighs* You remember that chick Missy? Freddie: Yeah, why? Carly: Doesn't Christina look just a litle bit like her to you? Freddie: Yeah I guess. Sam: That's her sister. Freddie: What?! No she's not. Sam: Well Carly, you got your answer. I told you he wouldn't believe me. Carly: Freddie, she's telling you the truth. I've seen her before when I was little. She would pull stupid pranks on Missy and I. But anyway, she didn't go by the name "Christina". Sam: Her name is Chrissy. Carly: Chrissy Robinson, Missy Robinson...? Freddie: Oh my God! Christina: *walks in the apartment* Freddie. I need to get home. My mom needs me to babysit my little brother. Freddie: Kay Chrissy. Christina: Chrissy? No one calls me that anymore. Carly: Except for Missy? Hey Chrissy, remember me? Christina: Missy? Who's Missy? And yeah I remember you from a couple days ago at Groovy Smoothies. Sam: Oh quit it. We all know who you are. Freddie: Why didn't you tell me before? Christina: Tell you what? I don't know what they're talking about. Who are you gonna believe? Me or your jealous ex-girlfriend? Sam: Excuse me? Jealous of what, you? Don't make me puke up blood. Christina: Freddie, are you gonna let her talk to me like that? Freddie: Hmm.... Christina: What? Freddie: Until you tell me the truth. Christina: I am telling you the truth. Have I ever lied to you? Freddie: I don't know, have you? Christina: No. I'd never lie to you baby. *kisses Freddie* Sam: THAT'S IT!! *pulls Freddie off of Christina* Christina: What do you think your----- AHHH!! Sam: *throws her on the floor* Now tell him the truth, or I'll turn you into my dinner!! Carly: Sam! Sam: SHUT UP!!! Carly: *quietly* oh. Christina: Freddie, get her off of me! Freddie: C'mon Sam, just get off of her. Sam: Okay. I'll get off of your "precious* girlyfriend. Freddie: Thank you. Christina: Now, let's go. Freddie: You know what? Fine. Let's go. Sam, Carly, I'm sorry. But there's no proof that she is. And even if she is related to Missy, so what? Doesn't mean she's just like her sister. Christina's really sweet, and I do like her a lot. Sam: Then go! But don't ever try to talk to me ever again. Carly: Sam, stop. You don't mean that. Sam: Yes I do. He always manages to listen to some bimbo over me. First Valerie, then Missy, and now her psychotic sister. I hope you and Chrissy live happily ever after. Freddie: Sam, I'm sorry. Sam: Save your sorry's for a rainy day, okay? They don't matter to me anymore. I'm through. *goes upstairs* Freddie: Carly? Carly: Just leave! Both of you. Freddie & Christina: *leaves the apartment* Kay kay! I'm done.. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Wow, that was kinda intense. Chapter 5 is coming out soon guys. Like I said, comment below!! :D <333 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts